


The Sledding Trip

by mannalee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannalee/pseuds/mannalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will goes sledding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sledding Trip

“Aw, c’mon Cas, it’ll be fun.”

“You’re acting like a child, Dean,” Cas replied.

Earlier on, the three of them, Sam, Dean, and Cas, had been driving through the mountains, just finished with a hunt, when they saw a small ski shop off the side of the road. Cas and Sam had thought nothing of it, but Dean glanced at the bored looks on their faces and had an idea.

When they reached the turn in for the shop, instead of passing it, Dean pulled into a parking space in front of it.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam asked, straightening in his seat, “Why are we stopping?”

Cas, too, threw Dean a confused look.

“You know what? We are going to do something fun. “We never just...” he paused, searching for a term, “I dunno, have fun. Chill. Do something carefree.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked him, looking at Dean as though he’d gone crazy.

“Yes, seriously! And I know just what we’re going to do! Stay here.”

Before either Sam or Cas could protest, he jumped out of the car and walked into the shop. Sharing a confused look before settling back into their seats, the two of them waited for Dean to come out.

He walked out of the store five minutes later with three sleds in tow and a small plastic bag, a smug and satisfied look on his face.

Dean got in the car and sat down.

“Dude, no,” Sam told him.

“Dude, yes,” Dean replied cheekily.

Sam just rolled his eyes and facepalmed in reply, while Cas sat in the backseat looking confused.

And so now here they were at the top of a large hill, the snow untouched except where they’d trudged through it, and Cas and Dean were standing by the car, arguing.

Sam had taken one look at the situation and grabbed his sled and a warm coat, along with a pair of thick gloves and a hat, both from the plastic bag Dean had brought out of the shop. He told them he was going to go on his own until they got everything figured out, and we walked away, humming.

“It, it can’t be safe,” Cas tried, desperately pulling at strings so he wouldn’t have to go sledding.

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Dude, if toddlers can do this, I’m sure you can. Unless...” he smiled mischievously,”unless you’re afraid I’m going to beat you to the bottom.”

Cas sputtered indignantly before glaring at Dean, who knew he’d won this one.

They both put on warmer clothes, Cas grumbling the whole time, and picked up their sleds, a blue one for Dean and a green one for Cas. Walking until they reached the very top of the hill and the spot where Sam went down, Dean showed Cas how to hold on.

“Now, going face first is the best way to go, since you can drag your feet in the snow if you get going too fast. The other way is feet first, which, while it would seem safer, it’s easier to lose control. Which way do you want to go?”

Castiel had gone slightly pale and looked down the slope, which appeared much steeper now that he was at the top.

“Erm, Dean, maybe I should, you know, go back to the car,” he pointed in the direction of the Impala,”someone should keep a lookout, right, I mean, what if something-”

“Cas,” Dean interrupted gently, hesitating slightly before he placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “It’s perfectly safe. I promise. And, hey, I’ll be right behind you.”

Cas furrowed his brow, glancing at Dean, “Right behind me?”

“Right there with ya,” Dean told him firmly, a grin forming at the corner of his lips.

Cas sighed one more time then squared his jaw and looked out over the hill.

“Let’s go.”

He grabbed his sled and held onto the front handles, then kneeled in the snow, anchoring himself until he was ready to go down, and waited for Dean to do the same.

“Alright! Let’s do this.”  
Cas replied with an uncharacteristic smirk, and he pushed off the hill, yelling back at Dean as he headed down, “I’ll beat you down there!”

It took Dean a split second to recover from his surprise then he was flying down the hill as well, whooping in delight. He angled his sled toward the angel’s, trying to catch up.

They were nearly neck and neck by the time they saw the end of the hill and where it flattened out into a large field.

Dean angled his sled even closer to Cas’s, who yelped in surprise when the hunter appeared beside him. Laughing, Dean was just pulling ahead when he got a huge surprise. The angel winked at him and disappeared, leaving his sled to go down the hill on it’s own.

“Hey!” Dean yelped, looking around, and he quickly caught sight of Cas, standing at the bottom of the hill in the snow covered field, wearing the smuggest grin Dean had ever seen on his face.

“Nooo! Not fair,” he yelled, half laughing, “You can’t use your angel mojo to- uh oh,”

Though his sled was slowing down as the slope flattened out, he was headed down the hill in the exact direction of one blue-eyed angel, who realized this and tried to get out of the way before Dean collided with him. Unfortunately, Dean had had the same idea and bailed off of his sled- in the same direction Cas had gone to avoid him. 

“OOOOFF!” Dean collided with Cas’s shin’s, toppling the angel over. For a few confusing seconds they were a tangle of limbs, each of them covered in snow, their cheeks bright pink from the cold. 

They sat up carefully, both of them laughing hard. Dean shoved Cas lightly as he complained about him using his ‘angel mojo’, though Cas could tell he wasn’t too serious about it.

They were still giggling (though Dean would never admit to giggling) when they realized how close they were sitting to each other, their thighs touching. Strangely enough, neither of them really seemed to mind the lack of personal space.

Castiel looked out at the mountains surrounding them, and grabbed a handful of snow. He admired the way it sparkled for a moment before he turned and threw it directly in Dean’s face. He scrambled away as the hunter sputtered.

“Wha- ugh, Cas! Ohhh, you know, this means war!” he wiped off him face with one hand as he lobbed a handful of snow at the retreating angel with his other, laughing despite himself.

Soon enough they were in the middle of a full-on snow fight, pelting each other with as much snow as they could for about fifteen minutes.

While this had gone on, Sam had come and checked on them, then returned to the Impala to read a book, rolling his eyes slightly when he saw what they were doing.

They were starting to get tired, but Cas decided to throw one more snowball, but as he went to do so, he tripped and fell directly into Dean, throwing them both to the ground.

They landed practically in each other’s arms, the deep snow making a wall around them.

“Sorry,” the angel whispered, not sounding very sorry. Their faces were just inches apart, and they looked into each other’s eyes for half a second before Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him full on the mouth. Dean’s eyes widened before he carefully put his arms around Cas and returned the kiss. It was a long, sweet, cold kiss, and when they broke apart they were each breathing heavily. Dean had a look of happy surprise on his face and Cas just looked like all his dreams had come true.

“Cas, I-” Dean started to say something but was interrupted when Cas sat up, pulling Dean along with him to his knees. He moved in for another kiss, which was returned happily. It was a passionate and heated, Dean’s gloved hands ran through Cas’s dark, soft hair, and his lips turned up into a smile even as they kissed.

It was a few minutes more before they decided to go back to the impala, their frozen fingers and soaked clothes a good indicator that they should get someplace warm. They gathered their sleds and started the long, tiring trudge up the hill to the car. Cas tentatively reached for Dean’s hand as they walked up, not sure if he would allow it, so he was slightly surprised when Dean just glanced at their hands together and smiled, gripping Cas’s hand even tighter.

When they got to the Impala, they were freezing and tired, but with their pink noses and cheeks they wore happy smiles. They drove back down the mountain, Dean and Sam chatting while Cas sat quietly in the backseat. They made their way into a tiny mountain town and stopped at a small, home-y cafe. They ordered some hot drinks and sat in their booth, sipping quietly. They were just about to leave when Cas, who had said almost nothing the whole time, looked Dean straight in the eye.

“We should go sledding more often.”


End file.
